Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders
by willa R
Summary: Baisically the Gundalian Invader with a little, fine a LOT, of twists. Like, I dunno, 1 or 2 OC's are used. First story for bakugan, hope y'all like it!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to try 2 stories at once, probably will be hard, but still, worth a try. This is a story with a teensy bit of romance I guess. It might change.**

"Hey, Auryna,"

I turned around as someone said my name. My full name. I hate my full name, so personally, I prefer just Ryna. Pronounced Ree-na.

The person was Megan, my "best friend", if you wanna put it that way. I don't really like her because she reminds me day in and out how horrible my name sounds. She puffed to a stop next to me.

"Man, you walk fast," The she straightened up, "Have you heard, Bakugan Interspace is officially opening!"

I shrugged, "Cool. I already knew that Megan,"

Megan smiled some more and started jumping up and down, "I already went there!"

Oh, big shocker there! She's first for everything.

"I chose Aquos Narwhalion! It's like so cute and stuff! Did you know that…"

She was hopping and closing her eyes while ranting, so I just left. A small crowd of people started to form, and I giggled. Megan loves a crowd so she would still be talking by the end of the day. I checked my watch, and noticed there were only 3 more minutes before school began.

Wonder how Bakugan Interspace was like, I mean, a battling area in a made up, generated space where we become DATA. That was kind of scary.

I rounded a corner and came face to face with 2 guys who were talking to each other. My head hit this one guy's forehead and I went down.

"Ouch," I grimaced as I held my head. Really, getting a concussion before school even started would be pretty bad. And it was the LAST day of school. Then I couldn't get anyone's signature. I should've been more careful, because in my dojo ( Yeah I'm a ninja. My teacher was actually around my age, and he always had his face hidden) that would've never happened, "Watch it!"

I cracked open an eye, and saw the boy I had hit on the floor, rubbing his forehead. The other guy looked at me, and the other dude, and seemed kind of surprised.

"Uh, yeah," I got up, "Hi,"

The one who hadn't been hit, looked at me and stayed silent, but the other one got up, shaking his shaggy brown hair out of his hazel eyes and stuck out a hand. He smiled at me, "Hi, um, what's your name?"

"Auryna. But I hate that, so just call me Ryna unless you want to be knocked in to next week,"

The boy slowly put his hand back, "Hi…um…Ryna? Well, I'm Dan, and this is Shun,"

I wriggled my fingers at them, like a greeting, "You guys headed somewhere?"

"Gym," Shun turned sideways and leaned against the wall, shielding his brown eyes.

"Yeah, me too!" I smiled, a sort of challenging smile. Shun seemed to be the type that thought he was tough. Time to see how tough.

Dan saw the electricity and sweat dropped while backing away, "Well, yeah, guess I'll be heading off to…um…social studies!" He ran off while Shun and I shouldered off to gym.

I've seen Shun before, but never really noticed him. He sorta just melted in to the back ground. So this was the first time I've seen him up close.

Shun pushed me in to the wall, and I caught up, trying to shoulder him in to the wall. The entire way down was like that, but he managed to win when he pulled my black hair for extra pain.

He smirked at me, and just like that, I had a friend/rival.

I quickly changed, and ran in to the gym where Shun was already waiting. Uhgg, he's a lot faster than me too. This sucks!

The gym teacher blew his whistle and screamed to everyone, "Okay! Today's dodge ball! Play fair, or ELSE!"

Yeah, he's rude. Shun and I were on the same team so now, I can't really see if I can get him out, but…

I walked up to him, "Okay, let's see who can get more people out, and who will get out first,"

"Deal,"

The whistle blew and I grabbed one of the rubber balls and chucked it at someone, instantly knocking her out. As in, not unconscious, out.

After that, the game was a blur. Every so often, me and Shun would find ourselves next to each other, and compared results. None of us had gotten out yet.

In the end, we landed with a freakin' tie and we were drenched in sweat.

"Good…game," I puffed.

"Huh," Shun smiled, "Hey, um, Ryna. Do you recognize me?"

**Bam! You guys probably guessed why Shun asked. Too obvious. Well, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now we have another chappie. Yay. **** Okay, so now is probably the first episode, except I'm gonna have to make the battle Shun against me and Dan against Ren. I've watched the first episode a few times, but I can't really get the dialogue right. Some things will be altered. I'm gonna have to make up some abilities for Skyress.**

"What?" I looked at Shun, confused, "Do I…know you? No?"

Shun turned away, "That's good,"

I watched him walk away. He is one weird dude.

After school, Dan brought me to Bakugan interspace with Jake, and yeah, the transportation's pretty creepy.

"Whoa!" Jake breathed, "So cool!"

As Dan explained the commons room, I heard a voice.

"Hey Marucho," Dan greeted a short guy with blond hair, "This is Jake and Ryna, the ones I told you about,"

"Hello Jake and Ryna," Marucho smiled at us. He seemed nice enough, "Since it's your first time here, you can pick your partners now,"

He typed something, I'm guessing a code, and pieces of data floated out, forming two bakugan.

"Uh," Jake reached out, "I'll take this one,"

"Oh, Subterra Cordem, nice choice," Marucho turned towards me after he explained how it was just a digital copy, so it couldn't talk. Jake got pretty upset, "So I guess Haos Aranaut is yours, huh Ryna?"

I instinctively reached for my pocket, where I kept my bakugan. She had been with me since I landed in New Vestroia, and found her. So I brought it back home, and didn't tell anybody about her. How did I get out? Well, there was a small portal in a rough terrain, and it transported me back home.

Come to think of it, there were voices that night. A girl named what? Oh right, Runo. And a boy named…named…um…Dan! Wait what? Dan?

"Um," I looked at Haos Aranaut, "I…already have one,"

"What?" three voices shouted at me.

"Yeah, uh," I blushed at all the attention, "I guess I landed in New Vestroia a few years back,"

Dan and Marucho exchanged a glance.

"And I found her. She was being sucked away when I found her, so obviously, I saved her. I also got another one, but I lost against a guy named Spectra, and he took him away," The last part hurt so much.

"Um, who exactly IS the one that Spectra took?" Dan looked kind of worried now.

"I always used him," Digging deep in to my memories, I remembered his name, "Um, Darkes…Darkes…Hydranoid!"

"Hydranoid?" Dan stuttered.

"Well, yeah," Why was Dan freaking out so much? I mean, it's just Hydranoid.

"Who are you using now?" Marucho asked. They were both pale.

"What's going on, guys?" Jake looked at Dan, Marucho and me, "Hello?"

"Yeah, I um, never her yet," I brought her out of my pocket to show them, "Say hi, Skyress,"

"Hello, Dan, Marucho," Skyress greeted. I broke in to a grin.

Dan and Marucho still stared at Skyress. Finally, Dan spoke, "You're not Storm Skyress, right?"

"No," Skyress answered, "Just Skyress,"

Marucho and Dan seemed to get over it pretty quickly, but still exchanged glances. They told Jake how a guy named Ren Crawler helped Marucho make Bakugan Interspace.

"Well, well," Dan put a hand on his hips and looked over my shoulder, "Speak of the devil,"

"Hey brawlers," A guy with silvery hair walked up to us, "Jake Vallery and Ryna Mylura, I understand that this is your first time in Bakugan Interspace and that Subterra Cordem and Ventus Skyress are your partners,"

"Uh, yeah?" Jake looked a little surprised, was Ren stalking us, or eavesdropping?

"Relax," Ren held out a hand, "I just reviewed your registration form (a/n: did he say registration forms, or what?),"

"If you couldn't tell already," Marucho turned back towards us, "Ren is the data manager,"

"Yeah," Dan waved a hand, "He's a freak for data, technology,"

Ren smirked and closed his eyes, "Thanks guys. Since I'm such a freak, then I guess that's how I know that Shun's battling in arena F12. Wanna check it out?"

"Awesome!" Dan pumped his fist, "I'm in!" Then he raised his own, what he explained to us, bakumeter, "Arena F12. Alright guys, let's go!"

A yellow portal opened up, and Dan, Marucho, Ren, and I walked in to it. Jake seemed freaked out, and stayed behind a little bit. Then he yelped and ran off after us.

We ended up in an arena packed with people, and a battle was going on in the middle of it all.

A fat guy threw down an ability card and shouted something to Shun.

"Oh yeah?" Shun countered, "Well, your strategy is good, but your execution needs work,"

"What?" Fat guy backed up a few steps.

"Ability Activate!" Shun held up an ability card, "Ninja Defense-Wild Wind Dance(a/n: that was the ability card, right?)!"

Shun's bakugan, a flying human/hawk with a visor, flew out of the yellow light, and struck down on to fat guy's bakugan. The bug returned to ball form.

The crowd cheered wildly and Shun caught his bakugan, jumped up, did a back flip, and landed next to us.

"Nice one Shun!" Dan and Shun arm bumped, "But you still have a long way to catch up to me!"

"Wait," I said, glancing at the scoreboard, "If Marucho's in 3rd and Shun's in 2nd then,"

"Oh wow!" Jake interjected, "Dan! You're in 1st!"

"Won't take long enough," Shun smiled and put a hand on his hip.

"Jake, Ryna, you're up next," Ren announced. We're up next? I never even requested a battle yet!

'What do you mean, we're up next?" I asked.

"Well I mixed up the order of the battles," Ren replied.

"Ren," Marucho looked like my mom, hands on his hips, disapproving face, "That wasn't right. Other battlers were also waiting for their turn,"

Ren's smile vanished, "Well I thought we could do it for just this once, considering that they were our friends. Jake, you're battling in this arena. Ryna, you're in F11 with Shun,"

I shot a glance at Shun. Finally!

"Ready Skyress?" I whispered to her. She was still hidden in my pocket.

"Anytime, Ryna,"

"Oh," Marucho pulled me back, "Here's your Bakumeter,"

He dropped a watch like item, in to my palm. Instead of being red like Dan's it was green.

"Ventus brawler?" Shun was so silent, I had almost forgotten he was there, "Me too," He held up a bakumeter, identical to mine.

"Oh yeah," I strapped the bakumeter on and typed in F11, "Let's go!"

The portal appeared again, and only Shun and I jumped in. We landed in to another arena, also packed with people, just as the intercom came on.

"The next battle will be between the 2nd place, Shun Kazami!" Shun's picture with his bakugan flashed on to the screen, "And a new comer, Ryna Mylura!"

My picture flashed on to the screen, and my bakugan, but in ball form. Guess they didn't know how it looked like outside of that form yet. Shun didn't even glance at my picture, and just leapt down. The move…I learned that from my teacher in the dojo. I copied the move and landed gracefully on my feet.

"Field, open!" a light swept the battle field and disappeared.

"Gate card, set!" Shun threw down a gate card, "Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw his bakugan out, "Hawktor, stand!"

Hawktor flew up, and snapped out its wings to stop himself. 850 G's. Pretty high power level.

"Alright!," I leaned on to my knees and took out Skyress between my pointer finger and middle finger, "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand!"

Skyress flew out, and flapped it's giant wings a few times to gain altitude. 800 G's, "Let's go Skyress!"

Shun was taken aback, and stared up at Skyress. His lips moved, but nothing came out.

"Shun!" I yelled, "Your move!"

"Uh, right!" He whipped out his ability card, "Ability activate! Fly Fang-Hyper Storm!"

Hawktor streaked towards Skyress, and I managed to call in time, "Ability Activate! Green Nobility- Fire Storm!"

Skyress' G's went up by 100, and managed to stop the attack.

Shun gritted his teeth, "Okay, I'll admit, you're good!"

"Thanks," I smirked. We're just getting started.

After around 10 minutes of brawling, I was starting to slip. I was at 5 percent Life Gage and Shun, 10 percent. Skyress was tired, but Shun was ready to go.

"Ability Activate, Bolting Fang-Slug Shot!" Shun smiled, "Your done for!"

"_No!" _I thought as Skyress took a direct hit, "Skyress! Ability activate, Green Nobility-Violent winds!"

Skyress- 400 G's. Hawktor- 800 G's.

Skyress returned to ball form, and Shun caught Hawktor. I had narrowly saved Skyress from obliviation.

"I'm sorry Skyress," I whispered.

"Battle over! Winner, Shun Kazami!"

Shun walked up to me.

"No need to rub it in my face," I scowled.

He held out a hand to pull me up, "You're really good. Look, you're already 50th for almost beating me,"

I managed a weak smile, and took his hand, "You're my teacher in the ninja school, right?"

"You and I are the only ninjas in town, who else could I be?"

"Right. Let's go check out Dan and Jake's battle,"

We arrived just in time to see two powerful beams of power collide. Ren and Dan were battling, and the blast made my face feel like it was being seared off.

"What's going on?" I shouted to Marucho, "Why are they battling each—"

"Ryna, look out!" Marucho screamed, as the floor beneath me collapsed. Oh god. This is it. I'm gonna fall forever, lost in Interspace.

"Huh," Shun acted faster than me, and grabbed my arm (almost yanking it out of the socket), pulling me out of the way.

I was face to face with him, "Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"Everyone!" Marucho was furiously typing on his bakumeter, "Please get out!"

He grabbed us, and we teleported in to a different arena. Ren was holding on to Dan, who was currently unconscious.

"Dan," Jake shook him, "Dan, wake up!"

"Whoa!" Dan suddenly sat up, snapping awake.

"What's wrong Dan?" I asked.

"I had a vision," He held his head in his hands [not literally (I can take off my head and hold it! Fun!)], "Of Bakugan. They were at war!"

**I think this is how the episode ended, I could be wrong, and if I am, correct me. R&R everyone!**


End file.
